Romance
by RiverSweetiePond
Summary: The silence between the couple. Strong bond love.


The 60's, River always loved the 60's. The way they wore tight clothing, world peace and all that; it was one of her favourites and it became a whole when spending it with the Doctor. He asked through message, wanting to meet up with her. Oh and boy did they meet up.

River had everything planned. She would be the one mainly to plan everything out whilst the Doctor tried to get the right, month, week, day and time.  
>Sometimes he would manage it well, other times; River could have to wait weeks for him to arrive. She didn't mind however, he always made up.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was hitting hard against the windows. The fire was still alight, and their bodies in layer of sweat, glimmering in the only light that was shinning from the fire. Their bed was large but flat look, blood colour red, matching walls and carpet.  
>The rain got harder, slamming ice which gave more effect to River, as her moans about climbed over the volume. They were going at a rhyme, their own rhyme. A pace which they know and no one else could possible take from them. It was the only time they got to spend time together where no one could interrupt, be so connected and close that the Universe meant nothing to them. <p>

The Doctor was above, his thighs pushing River's further, so he could deepen his hips. He didn't want to make their pace any faster or slower. It was at the right point and by watching River's back arch, her face making all different, but attractive facial expressions that he was hitting the right spot.  
>The Doctor would stare deep into her eyes, his head dipped softly and took her erected nipple into his mouth, watching how she could reacted just by a soft touch.<p>

Scooping his wife in his arms, he twirled her around, slumping back against the bed. He couldn't feel the pillows, arching his head up and pulling one down to support his head. Hands were on her hips, his eyes shot up with lust and desire.  
>River slipped his hands into her own, entwining their fingers together and began to rock her hips. She went to his pace, their own rhyme which caused the Doctor to inhale and breath slow. Her flushed cheeks, oil looking skin which reflected to the waves of flames, her hair sticking in all places; however they both were. <p>

He gripped her hands, supporting her weight whilst she moved. He had closed his eyes a few occasions and turned his head to look out of the window. It was the 60's and most high class hotels or homes had a patch of wall which was just a window. He could see for miles, the heavy rain blurred the image, but the lights were beautiful and when appearing up to River, she seemed to be almost there.

The Doctor gently thrust his hips a little, to give extra pleasure to River, her breaths got thicker, heavier and her head would fall back and forth. He gave another thrust and her moans got louder that time. The Doctor caught his breath, pulling River down. His hands would snake to her hips and he pushed his hips up a few more occasions, till he felt her tighten and she screamed his name.

This was the Doctor's favourite part, he loved the sound of River to the full max, how she would just grip onto anything, her expression was always the same, which caused the Doctor to over load himself. River seemed to continue to ride her hips, much rough than before.  
>Their pace and their rhyme had suddenly vanished, but neither of them complained. The Doctor looked towards River, she was determined to pleasure the Doctor, the way he pleasured her.<br>Her hands gripped his chest, nails lightly teasing the skin, causing shivers roll within him.

The Doctor could see she was trying, although it didn't really need to be too much trying for him to feel the over edge build. He held her hips, bruising the skin as he moved his hips with River's. Their moans and thrusts became over powering, causing the Doctor to release inside his wife.  
>He dropped his body against the bed and gasped for air. River slumped onto his chest and nuzzled her face into the sweat and oily skin, her hands sliding down to his hips and pushed her lower waist upwards and allowing her body to flop beside him.<p>

They didn't say anything together, wrapping their arms together, breathing in the sweet smell of sex and sweat which they caused and allowed their bodies to sleep.

The fire slowly burnt out. The rain was still hitting hard against the windows, their bodies were grouped together and slumped like sleeping mass, and knowing that tomorrow was going to be another day.


End file.
